The present disclosure relates to a paste composition for a rear electrode of a solar cell and a solar cell including a rear electrode prepared by using the paste composition.
Importance in the developments of next generation clean energies has been increased due to the depletion of fossil fuels in recent years. Among the clean energies, solar cells are expected as an energy source that can resolve future energy problems because of less pollution, unlimited resources, and semi-permanent lifespan.
Such solar cells may include front and rear electrodes formed on a silicon substrate. Paste compositions including conductive powders are printed and then these electrodes may be formed by sintering. However, when the compositions of the paste compositions are not optimized, bumps may be formed on the electrodes during the formation of the electrodes and thus, efficiency of the solar cell may decrease because contact characteristics with respect to the silicon substrate deteriorate.